writerstheseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Writers
Writers '''is a comedy-drama web series created by Adam T Cottle from characters created by himself, Leah Sperring and David Thompson. The show premiered on the CCE Entertainment YouTube channel on January 24th 2015 following a fifteen-minute short film released the preceding year. It tells the story of Jess Spencer (Sperring) and Emmett Shelby (Thompson), two struggling writers who, following a brief encounter during a bout of writer's block, are reunited a year later through Emmett's tight-knit circle of friends and family. The relationship of the two characters provides the central pillar of the show's narrative, and their will-they-won't-they romance provided the main arc for much of the first season. The show's central cast includes Isabella Cosh as Emmett's sister Daisy Shelby, Jack Stringer as Daisy's boyfriend Barney Fields, and Jordan Cottle as the group's landlord Hugh Darvill. Grace Martinson was later added to the cast as Jenny Sinclair, Daisy's eccentric literary agent who has a romantic obsession with Emmett. ''Writers first season premiered on January 24th 2015 and concluded on March 14th 2015. On March 18th 2015, Writers was renewed for a second season of seven episodes to premiere on February 6th 2016. On May 4th it was announced that Writers would make it's UK television debut on Made in Bristol Television. The series premiered on July 28th 2015. Production Development On May 29th 2014, CCE Entertainment confirmed production on a new short film. Titled Writers, the short was directed and produced by independent filmmaker Adam T Cottle. It was developed without a script, with actors Leah Sperring and David Thompson ad-libbing all of their dialogue on set. The short was released on June 22nd 2014 to a positive response. After the unexpected positive feedback to the short, CCE Entertainment quickly announced development on a six-part series based on the film, with Sperring and Thompson to reprise their roles alongside an all-new expanded cast. Adam T Cottle was confirmed to write and direct all six episodes, which were initially announced as 10-15 minutes in length. Casting Alongside the initial announcement that Leah Sperring and David Thompson would reprise their roles from the short film was the confirmation that the series would also feature an all-new cast of characters. The first of these to be announced was Jack Stringer, who was cast as Barney Fields on July 3rd 2014. This was followed by the casting of Jordan Cottle as Hugh Darvill on July 11th. The main cast was completed on July 19th with the casting of Isabella Cosh as Daisy Shelby. On August 5th, Grace Martinson was cast as Jenny Sinclair. The role was initially described as a recurring part, but by the time the first season premiered the role has grown into the sixth member of the main cast. Other roles later cast for season one were Liz Stewart, who appeared in the recurring role of Clarice Sparrow in Episodes 3, 4 and 6; Ben Walker, who appeared as Chauncey in Episode 3; and Emily Thompson, who guest starred as Hugh's sister Jo in Episode 6. Season One Production for Season One began on June 28th 2014. As the shoot continued, the length of the episodes expanded from the originally-envisioned 10-15 minute short into thirty minute, TV-standard episodes. On February 8th 2015, Jack Stringer confirmed he had completed production for the season. Leah Sperring and Isabella Cosh completed their work on the season on February 15th. Filming on season one wrapped on February 21st. Due to filming delays, the third episode of the season, One Flew Over the Sparrow's Nest, was delayed and ultimately split into two fifteen-minute parts, making it the only episode of the series to run shorter than a standard episode of commercial television. The episode was later broadcast in it's full, intended form during the series' run on Made Television. Season Two Writers was commissioned for a second season on March 18th 2015, just three days after the season one finale. The first table read for the season took place on March 30th, along with the confirmation of the first episode's title as "FlashForward". On June 15th 2015, it was announced that Joseph Dowling would join the cast for Season Two in a major recurring guest role as Parker James III, a childhood friend of Emmett and Daisy's. Dowling's will make his first appearance in the third episode of the season. This episode will be directed by Jordan Cottle, who also plays Hugh Darvill in the series, making it the first episode in the show to not be directed by series creator Adam T Cottle. On August 8th, it was announced that Season Two would premiere on February 6th 2016. It was later confirmed that the season would have an extended, 45-minute premiere (the same length as the season one premiere when edited together with the original short film). Cast and Characters Main Characters * Leah Sperring as Jess Spencer - an aimless and directionless young writer struggling to find her way in the world. * David Thompson as Emmett Shelby - a budding young fantasy writer living off his parent's fortune as he struggles with continuing bouts of writer's block. Emmett is eventually cut off by his parents, forcing him to move in with the others. * Isabella Cosh as Daisy Shelby - a successful and popular children's author who turned down her wealthy family's inheritance in favour of making something for herself. * Jack Stringer as Barney Fields - an illustrator with dreams of comic book stardom and Daisy's boyfriend. Initially shown as a carefree and laid-back character, Barney is revealed to harbour insecurities due to his close working relationship with his girlfriend. * Jordan Cottle as Hugh Darvill - a narcissistic erotic novelist with a career that never quite made it off the ground. Hugh provides much of the series' comic relief, and is considered to be the show's break-out character. * Grace Martinson as Jenny Sinclair - an excitable literary agent with a connection to the various writers. Martinson was originally cast in a recurring guest role, but she was upgraded to main cast before the series premiered. Recurring Characters * Liz Stewart as Clarice Sparrow - Emmett's irritating former girlfriend, who proves unpopular with everyone except Emmett (season 1) * Joseph Dowling as Parker James - a wealthy playboy philanthropist and childhood friend of the Shelby siblings (season 2) Guest Stars * Ben Walker as Chauncey - Hugh's psychotic boyfriend, who has a particular hatred for Barney. * Emily Thompson as Jo Darvill - Hugh's mute and socially-awkward sister Episodes Main Article: List of Writers episodes To date, six episodes of Writers have been released, with a further seven announced. Season One Main Article: Writers (season 1) On July 2nd 2014, CCE Entertainment announced plans to develop their acclaimed short film Writers into a series. They bypassed the pilot stage and immediately green lit a first season. Season One was originally envisioned as a series of six "fifteen minute episodes". However, by the time the series was finally released, this had become a series of six 21-35 minute episodes in the vein of a television show. Struggling writers Jess and Emmett meet by a chance during a bout of writer's block. A year later they are reunited when Jess moves into the home of Emmett's sister Daisy, her boyfriend Barney and their landlord Hugh. Over the course of the season, Jess and Emmett develop romantic feelings for one another. Season Two Main Article: Writers (season 2) On May 4th CCE announced that Writers was renewed for a second, 7-episode season to premiere on February 6th 2016.